


Unwind

by b0died



Series: Ask And Ye Shall Receive [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Felching, Incest, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0died/pseuds/b0died
Summary: Request:I really love your Nero/Vergil fics !! Can you maybe write more fic of them with.... toys ????Nero just can't let his father relax.





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> *Adele voice* Hewwo...it me...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Fic is set in an AU I have in which Vergil is an architect who lives with his bratty son, Nero. The sixth chapter in [Little Filths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581869/chapters/44499769) is set in the same universe.

After a grueling day filled with meticulous meetings and angry phone calls, Vergil comes home to dirty boots at the front door, a kitchen sink filled with dishes and the TV blaring some inane reality show, all courtesy of his son, Nero. It was break and the boy was overindulging in the freedom that came with not having summer courses.

“Astounding,” Vergil comments, sneering at the chip bags and soda cans on the living room table. “How you can cause this much of a mess in one day is a mystery to me.”

Nero yawns in response. He’s laying across the couch like a cat, limbs stretched, completely relaxed. “What’s the big deal? We have a maid.”

“Mary is not a _maid_ , she is my assistant,” Vergil scowls. He loosens the tie around his neck, overwhelmingly annoyed by his son’s laziness. He begins to walk upstairs and slips the tie off as he goes. “I would never insult her by having her take care of a _child’s_ mess so I expect you to clean this up promptly.” He stops at the top of the stairs and shoots a stern look down at his son. “Understood?”

Nero clicks his tongue in response. Vergil continues to glare at him.

“Jesus _Christ_ , ok, ok,” Nero concedes. He gets up and snatches up a couple chip bags and an empty soda can and saunters off to the kitchen.

“Don’t forget about your filthy boots at the door. And the dishes,” Vergil calls after him.

“Can you just go hole yourself up in your office like you usually do?” Nero snaps, practically punching his garbage into the bin. “I can keep track of the messes I made, you don’t have to treat me like a fucking moron.”

“I think it's warranted when you act like one,” Vergil snaps back. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an office to hole up in.”

Vergil turns and stalks to his office, ignoring Nero’s indignant curses.

* * *

Vergil lets out a deep sigh once he shuts his office doors behind him. Finally, he had a moment of peace. The silence of his office was delightful to Vergil’s ears and he sighed again when he flopped into his desk chair. He swivels around to face the floor to ceiling windows and looks out onto the picturesque forest that surrounds his home. His career and status were the envy of the lesser men Vergil had to surround himself with every day but no one truly understood how hard he worked, how difficult it was to not only obtain but also _keep_ the things he desired.

As he continues to bask in solitude for another moment, his phone buzzes, signaling a text. Vergil scowls and rips his phone out of his pocket. His sour expression quickly fades when he sees who the message is from: Dante. He sits up in surprise; his brother was never a fan of texting. Vergil opens his messages.

_Today’s been a wreck on my end. Assume it’s the same for you. Here’s something to cheer you up._

Vergil raises an eyebrow at the photo attachment icon that appears but presses it to load anyway. It’s a mirror selfie, taken in what looks like a public rest room. In the photo Dante has his jeans shoved down with one hand, letting his thick cock hang over the waist band. Vergil bites his lip as he takes in the sight, his mouth watering. Dante’s full face isn’t showing, just a glimpse of a familiar coy smile. That alone was enough to make Vergil’s blood go hot.

_Send me something nice back, when you can. xoxo_

Vergil rolls his eyes at the hugs and kisses but can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. Or the growing tent in his pants. He turns around in his chair and opens the bottom drawer of his desk, slides away a fake bottom to reveal his office toy collection. Vergil masturbated in his office more often than he would ever admit. He figured it was more productive to relieve himself, sanitize everything in the adjacent bathroom and get right back to work. It took much less time than having a whole jerk off ceremony in his bedroom.

He fishes out one of his favorites: a realistic dildo, thick and long, very similar to his favorite real life cock. Vergil quickly settles into his normal routine, kicks off his shoes and rolls off his pants. He slouches in his chair, spreads his legs and hoists one foot atop the desk. He quickly lubes up the toy and hooks an arm under his raised thigh to position it at his hole. His entrance was used to these intrusions and Vergil was never shy of a little pain. Actually, he enjoyed it thoroughly.

Slowly, steadily, Vergil presses the dildo past the rim. He groans at the stretch and sighs in relief once the toy glides into him. He takes his erection in his free hand and squeezes it to take the edge off. His body shivers at the sensation of being filled and as Vergil starts to thrust the dildo deeper into him, he thinks of Dante. Dante, holding Vergil’s legs wide open, pumping that big, juicy cock in him, using his body like a fucktoy. Or maybe balls deep from behind, breeding him like an animal, whispering disgusting, evil things in his ear. _God_ , Vergil wants Dante there with him right now.

As Vergil gets deeper and deeper into his fantasies, he jams the toy in and out of his ass and focuses on hitting his prostate, gasps in pleasure each time he gets it. His eyes roll back and his body goes tight as his orgasm approaches. Just as Vergil is about to jerk off to completion, his office door swings open.

“Hey, dad —”

Vergil chokes back a gasp and Nero freezes in place when he sees the state of his father.

Vergil sighs in frustration and rests his head against the back of his chair. Supreme frustration courses through his veins and he contemplates if maybe he should get up and punch his son’s face in. “Nero…I’m a little busy right now.”

Nero shakes off his shock and snorts, shuts the door behind him. “ _Clearly_.” He stalks up to the desk and Vergil watches him warily. “Is this what you’re always so busy with? All those hours you stay cooped up in here and it’s just you jerking off?” 

“Of course not,” Vergil scowls. “I think I deserve a little treat after hours of labor. Something you have no understanding of yet.”

Nero rolls his eyes and rounds the desk. He whistles at the dildo still crammed in Vergil’s ass. “That’s always a great sight…no, don’t take it out yet.”

Now it’s Vergil’s time to roll his eyes. “Why on earth not — hey!” 

Nero suddenly yanks Vergil out of his seat and bends him over the desk. Vergil huffs, knows exactly where this is going. He can’t see him but he knows the boy is dragging his gaze over his body. It would be a turn on if Vergil weren’t so annoyed. Hands start squeezing his asscheeks. 

“Why didn’t you just call _me_ in here?” There’s a hint of a whine in Nero’s voice. “I can do a lot better than this damn toy.” Nero shoves it in deeper to emphasize his point and Vergil gasps.

“Because —,” Vergil sighs. “I have a lot of work to get back to and I don’t have much time for your…antics.” 

The grip on his ass tightens. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You know what I mean, Nero. You get…very into it.”

Nero makes an offended noise. “Well, how can I not? I mean, look at this ass!” A heavy hand comes down on Vergil’s backside and he yelps.

“ _Nero_ ,” Vergil huffs. “I don’t have time for all this —“

“Whatever fucking e-mail you have to send out or call you gotta make can wait,” Nero states. Vergil feels his son’s erection against his thigh and against his better judgement, his body lights up with excitement.

“ _C’mooon_ , let’s play, daddy,” Nero actually whines this time and purposefully rubs himself against Vergil. 

Vergil pauses. Then he sighs. “Fine. But make it quick and worth it.”

Nero chuckles, already snatching up the lube. “Well, it’ll definitely be worth it.”

The dildo is angled upwards and Vergil flinches when he feels what has to the the head of Nero’s cock tease at his entrance.

“W-wait.” Vergil brings a hand back and splays his fingers against Nero’s hip. “Nero, that —” 

“You can handle it,” Nero states that like it’s a fact. His cock nudges insistently against Vergil’s hole. “I know you’ve been playing with yourself all week. You should really stop leaving your bedroom door open.” 

“Oh, so you _can_ wake up before noon? That’s a surprise,” Vergil teases. “You know, an open door is usually an invitation.” 

Nero pauses at that. Vergil makes a shocked sound when two fingers suddenly dive into his hole, hooking into him to stretch his rim wider.

“Slutty daddy, can’t even start his day without fucking himself on something,” Nero chides as he unceremoniously begins pushing forward, the tip of his dick making its way into Vergil. “Don’t worry, I’ll be taking care of you now since you need cock so badly.” 

The tip breaches and Vergil gasps. Slowly and steadily, Nero pushes forward until his cock slides in place under the dildo, spearing open Vergil’s insides and stretching him wider than he’s ever experienced. Double penetration had always been a fantasy of Vergil's but he never thought it would come to fruition like this. He expected the pain, the burn of being stretched but he didn't expect how overwhelming it would be. His entire body strains, struggling to adjust to the new sensations. 

“Oh, _god_ ,” Vergil whimpers. His legs are shaking and threaten to fold but Nero holds him steady. 

“Fucking hell,” Nero curses. “See? Told you you could handle it.”

When Nero begins to move, Vergil gasps again. His hands grip the other side of the desk, knuckles white. It was so much, too much, but as intense as it was, Vergil’s cock remains hard as steel. The stress of the day edges away with each thrust of Nero’s cock, mind only filled with how his son is using his body. Vergil isn’t an architectural genius anymore, he’s just a warm body for his boy. As silly as that notion was, the fantasy really did quell Vergil’s anxieties. 

“Imagine if your colleagues saw you like this. Or your _clients_ ,” Nero hisses. His movements get harsher, deeper. The dildo reacts in tandem, shoving against Vergil’s insides. “Seeing you as you really are: a desperate cockslut who lets his own _son_ fuck him.” 

Vergil moans at the truth in Nero’s words. “B-but you love it, don’t you — ah!” 

“Damn right I do.” Nero slams his hips forward and the force shoves Vergil’s body up the desk. “A lot of people would pay good money to fuck you. Maybe I should whore you off. You said I should start earning my own money, right?”

Nero laughs and yanks Vergil off the desk by his hair. Vergil cries out in pain and then again in pleasure when Nero’s hand closes around his untouched cock. The hand in his hair keeps him in place as Nero starts jerking him off. Vergil sobs at finally being touched and at how Nero’s cock is jammed against his prostate because of the dildo.

“Oh, Nero, just like that, keep going,” Vergil cries out, eyes watering. Nero’s not even moving, just pumping Vergil off with his hand but it sends electricity through him. “I’m gonna come, daddy’s gonna come —”

“Go on, daddy. Do it,” Nero growls. He cants his hips back and thrusts up into Vergil’s hole. That sends Vergil over the edge. He screams, body completely taut as his semen shoots out over his desk. 

Nero gives him a moment to gasp for breath before he shoves the older man over the desk again. Vergil grunts and brings a hand back to hold one of his cheeks apart as Nero begins fucking him in earnest. Nero hoists a foot up on the desk and hands come down to hold Vergil down by his lower back so he can thrust in deeper. Vergil screams again from how deep Nero’s hitting, fucking him like an animal, grunting like one too. His pace becomes harsh and machine-like as he’s about to come and Vergil prepares for it by tightening up as much as he can.

“Fuck! That’s right, tighten up you fucking slut!” Nero yells. He buries himself to the hilt when he comes and Vergil’s eyes roll back from the pressure.

Nero gasps through his orgasm, snapping his hips forward two, three more times before he pulls out, taking the dildo with him. Vergil can feel his cum immediately drip out of his abused hole and trickle down his inner thigh. He knows his ass is gaping and that Nero’s looking at it, watching it wink close when Vergil clenches. The feeling of a tongue suddenly dipping into his ass rips an undignified shriek from Vergil’s lips. He tries to scramble away but Nero’s holding him down again, gripping Vergil’s wrists firmly against his lower back and diving his tongue into the hole he just fucked open himself.

“Nero! D-don’t do that, that’s —“ Vergil finds himself at a loss for words. What could he even call that? Revolting? Depraved? He and Nero had already broken universal taboos and were skipping merrily on their way to hell. Nero seems to already be well aware of that as he ignores Vergil’s protests and continues to lap up his own _cum_ out of his _father’s_ asshole. Vergil shivers and sighs, resigns himself to the depravity of it all.

“ _Digusting_ ,” Vergil moans and leans his ass back against Nero’s mouth. Nero swallows his hole up greedily, licking and kissing at it, and sometimes pausing to bite at the tender skin of Vergil’s inner thighs.Nero pulls away with one last kiss to Vergil’s hole when he’s done. 

“All cleaned up!” Nero chirps. He lets go of Vergil’s wrists and stands up to gently massage Vergil’s back and shoulders. They stay like that for a few moments as Vergil catches his breath and begins to come back down to earth and reality and the meetings he has to confirm, the proposals he has to write, the blueprints he needs to edit — but any tenseness he feels is immediately rubbed out by Nero’s firm, surprisingly gentle hands. Vergil sighs and figures everything can wait just a little bit more. 

“Alright, c’mon.” Nero nudges Vergil to get up. “Lemme clean you up. I’ll run a bath.” 

“Wait, before that…” Vergil grabs his phone and turns, hands it over to his son. He brings his hands back and spreads his cheeks apart. “I need to send a photo to your uncle.” 

The look on Nero’s face is one of pure, gleeful, evil.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to take a break cuz life came at me hard and not in the fun way, huuu -- but I'm back now, nyehehe. Other fic requests are in the works. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/terrorfille) | [tumblr](https://b0died.tumblr.com/)


End file.
